little_charmersfandomcom-20200222-history
Prince Not So Charming
'Prince Not So Charming '''is the first episode of Little Charmers; along with being considered the Pilot for the series. It is episode number 1a of the production sequence and the broadcast sequence as well. Synopsis ''Hazel and the charmers sets out to find a Prince trapped in a Frogs Body to see if the tale in her book is true. But upon learning it is, the girls struggle to fix their Prince before Sun Down so that he can get a wish to be used to remain a prince forever. '' Summary Hazel spends one late evening reading a story to Seven when her parents come into the room to wish her good night. She asks to have a bit longer so that she can read more, then voices disgust at the idea of kissing a frog until her dad pretends to be one; more specifically, a Prince trapped in a Frogs body. Her mother kisses him and he sings about turning back into a Prince, then they leave the room. Unable to resist reading more, Hazel expresses a sadness for the frog prince and finds out that if he was to do a good deed, he can have a wish. This idea causes her to become highly curious, and she plans to look more into it, although Seven sounds a little concerned. The next day, Hazel has just finished discussing her plans with her best friends, Lavender and Posie. They are interested in the concept and come with her to the pond in hopes of finding a Frog Prince. However, none of them want to actually kiss the frog, so while they try to think of a way to determine which is the Prince, Treble just happens to find one frog with a tiny crown on it's head. But none of them want to kiss it, so Hazel casts a spell to form a pair of lips. These lips travel over to the frog to kiss him, and in a flash of pink sparkles, the Prince returns to normal. As he gets out of the water he introduces himself before sneezing. He thanks the girls for the help, although he claims he actually didn't mind it very much either. He goes on to explain that he has an allergy to lilypads, which didn't bother him as a frog either. The girls are a little disenchanted by the Prince before them, although they explain that he has to prove himself by doing one good deed before sun-down, otherwise he changes back. The Prince is aware of his lack of charm though, so he isn't so sure that he can do this. To encourage him, Posie claims that he probably can sing very well, and it would be charming, so she takes out her magical flute and begins to play it. But singing only causes everyone to respond negatively. So to help him they fly off to the Charm House. There the girls bring him inside and begin to make a special potion to make him Charming. First Lavender decides to fix up his Fashion sense, but makes a suit of armor, which causes him to fall over. The girls then move onto teaching him dancing, but he is unable to do that as well and falls out the window. They run out to find that he has vanished and worry that he may have been really embaressed, so they summon their Broomies and split up to locate Ferg. Hazel happens to find him by the pond, where he sadly expresses an interest in the pond. He voices that no matter what he can't be charming, though Hazei isn't so sure. Seeing how late in the day it is she tries to cast another spell, but by mistake the magic lips from earlier turns herself into a frog. At this point Posie and Lavender have found them. They spot Seven and Ferg, then see the cute little froggy next to them, which they are quick to recognize. Hazel is saddened by this, and while the girls try to cheer her up, Ferg offers to give her the best, most comfortable Lilypad in the entire pond so that her time there is nice. Lavender reminds him of his allergies, but he tells her that it isn't important since it's his fault Hazel is like this. The girls find this to be very charming and voice their opinion on it, then they realize that because he did this before sundown, he can get a wish. Within a moment, Prince Ferg realizes what he must do and he wishes for Hazel to return to normal. The girls appreciate that he used his one wish on her, but when he tells them that he will become a frog again they quickly try to convince him that they can keep trying until the spell is broken. Ferg tells them that it is fine though, since he actually likes to be a Frog. He tells the girls that he just isn't ready to be a Prince yet, and they can come back to visit him whenever they feel like it. So as he changes back to froggy form, he heads back to the pond while the girls wave him off. That evening Hazel tells her parents about the day she had. They assume it to have been her imagination, but as she tries to claim it actually happened, the pair of lips from her spell earlier suddenly fly through the window and kiss her dad, transforming him into a frog. As they begin to laugh, Hazel's mother leaves to fetch her wand. Magical Moments Spells *Hazel's mom casts a decorative fireworks-like spell as coreography for the her husband "frog song". *The butterfly kiss spell, which transform a butterfly in a flying pair of lips that transforms frogs princes into human princes upon contact. *Hazel waves her wand to guide the butterfly kiss to Prince Ferg, a thing needed to avoid the frogs tongues who were trying to catch the kiss. *At the frog pond, after she found Ferg, Hazel cast a spell with the words: "Butterfly, flutterby, flippety-fly; amaze us with a big surprise". This remain unaccomplished due to the flying kiss touching her, turning her into a frog. Potions *The fashion fixer elixir brewed by Lavender. She makes it to give Prince Ferg a charming prince look. Transformations *Many frog into human and vice versa transformations happen in this episode, operated by the butterfly kiss; namely Prince Ferg and Hazel. In addition to that, Hazel magically reverts back to normal due to Prince Ferg using his wish for her and Ferg turns back into a frog due to the sundown. Also, at the end of the episode Mr. Charming is transformed into a frog by the butterfly kiss unexpectedly entered in Hazel's room through the window. Songs *Hazel's dad sings a song pretending to be a frog prince transformed back to human thanks to a kiss from Enchantress. :: Lyrics: :: ''I am a prince finally freed :: Because of your most charming deed :: The spell is broken for this :: fresh frog, in need! :: Frog hands! Ah! Recurring Clips Sparkle Up, Charmers! The Charmers sparkle up with the purpose to cast the spell needed to transform a butterfly into the flying kiss which gives the name to the spell itself. To The Charmhouse! The Charmers go to the Charmhouse to elaborate a plan to make Prince Ferg a charming prince before sundown. Charmhouse gag When Prince Ferg receive magic upon him from the fashion fixer elixir, a knight armor appears on him. The armor makes it loose balance and fall multiple times so hard that the Charmhouse is seen trembling from the force of the hits. Broomies! The Charmers call their broomies when they need to go find Prince Ferg, who is missing after he felled out a Charmhouse window due to the incident happened during the dance lesson. Characters * Hazel * Seven * Mr. Charming * Mrs. Charming * Posie * Lavender * Treble * Flare * Frogs * Prince Ferg Quotes *Hazel's mom: Oh, dear, kiss a frog? Dare I risk my royal lips? *Hazel: One of us has to smooch a Frog. :: Posie: Not this Charmer. :: Lavender: No way. *Posie: But now you're a charming Prince. You get to act all Princey but, you know, in a nice way. '' *Posie: I bet you're a great singer. That's charming.'' *Hazel: Let's hocus focus. Sundown will be here before we know it. Prince Ferg needs our help! *Hazel: Welcome to little Charmers charm school, Prince Ferg. :: Lavender: Between the three of us we can charm up anybody. :: Posie: And you are already adorable. Right everybody? :: Hazel:'' Um, yes!.'' :: Lavender:'' Sure.'' :: Prince Ferg: '' Woah! More like a-dorkable. Not like my dad or grandad when they got unfrogged. They were charming with a capital... well, whatever letter charming starts with.'' :: Lavender: Uh... C? We're gonna need to add spelling to his major magical make over. *Lavender: You just need an outfit that shouts: check it world, I'm a brave and noble prince! *Prince Ferg: '' I think I'm allergic to style, too.'' *Hazel: But a prince who can move with grace and style, is gonna stay a prince charming for a good long while! *Pince Ferg: Nice hopping there, Todd. :: Todd: Croak! :: Prince Ferg: You're right, the pond does look like nice and murky. But, I have to be a prince now. *Prince ferg: I'm so sorry, Hazel. Uncharming stuff just seems to happen around me. *Posie: Oh, cute froggy. :: Lavender: A little too cute. Hazel? *Lavender:'' Uh, on the plus side, the green slimy look is just charmy girl frog.'' *Prince Ferg: This is my fault. If I have to sneeze my nose off Hazel's gonna have the nicest cushiest lily pad in the pond. '' :: Hazel: ''Ribbit! Ribbit, ribbit! :: Prince Ferg: Really? You thought what I did was charming? :: Lavender: Off the charts charming! Going out of your way to help someone is the most charming thing in the world! *Hazel: I'm Hazel again! :: Posie: So you're back! :: Lavender: And really wet! *Hazel:'' Ah, you used your wish for me. You really are a prince charming.'' *Prince Ferg:'' Truth is, I really miss being a frog.'' *Prince Ferg: Hey, I'll be right here. Anytime you want to stop by and say... ...ribbits! :: Charmers:'' Bye Ferg! Be-Ye!'' Trivia * This is the first episode. * It's revealed that Ferg is allergic to lilypads when he's human, and he's also allergic to style as well. Gallery PNSC.png|The episode's title screen. e1p1bedtime.png|Hazel reading her fables book. e1p1bedroom.png|Hazel and her parents discussing the frog prince story. PNSC2.png|The Little Charmers with Prince Ferg at the frog pond. e1p1frogs.png|The Charmers studying a plan to temporarily transform the frog prince into a human. e1p1groupmagic.png|The first "Sparkle Up, Charmers!" clip of the series. e1p1charmhouse.png|A scene from the "To The Charmhouse!" clip. Ferg.png|Prince Ferg back at the frog pond. e1p1.png|Hazel accidentally transformed into a frog. Prince Ferg - Frog.png|Prince Ferg back in frog form. e1p1parents.png|Hazel's parents listening to the Charmers' adventure, told to them by Hazel. e1p1but.png|Hazel claiming that her story is true to her parents. Little-Charmers-Episode-1-Prince-Not-So-Charming-A-Charming-Outfit.jpg|I'll get my wand. 1435659612_skrinshot_00004.jpg b2707a5e53c7b19519f5a6f96650a934.jpg f5a1cbc634aac1e7f168a3e2a01caffe.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1